Disney Princess minis!
by gisella89
Summary: The Disney Princesses live together in a house. Can Merida play nice? Can Tiana uphold all the special orders? Can Elsa control her powers? This is a place for my mini stories about the DPs, I will try to post often! Also some are poems and parodys! These wont be the best, it's just a dump for my random brain! (Cover by amymebberson)
1. TOWER JUMPING

**INTRO TO THE STORY I HAVE TO PUT ON THE FIRST MINI SO THE NUMBERS WONT BE MESSED UP!**

Hello fine peoples of ze world!

Feel free to skip this first part if you want, because this is just an intro, but don't skip this chapter just scroll down :D

I am making a collection of mini stories and parodys about all the disney princesses. Some of them are about them living together, and just them being them, other poems and such all done by me!

It's always appreciated when you review with ideas, although I'll try to make my own too. This _will _have special character appearances so it's not just limited to the princesses- you can request your favourites! I will try to update regularly but I'm rather a slow writer so just bear with me XD.

I'm trying.

I need to make a note! Rapunzel's hair is sometimes short and sometimes long, and Ariel will sometimes be a mermaid! Sometimes!

K, I get inspiration from the wonderful 'Pocket Princesses' art by Amy Mebberson. I can't give you a link so just search it up on google and you'll be hooked. I looked at all 112 (as of now. She makes a new one every week) of them!

And I love the stories by gibberish17 right here on fanifc ! Though I didn't get the idea of disney princess minis from her.

Her story 'the twelve worlds' is just magical. She captures the heart and beauty of disney.

If you're making a disney story too just PM or tell me in the reviews.

I would love to see it! Anything welcome!

Ok, If you read that you are a unicorn! And if you read this review saying 'Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? ARIEL, AWW YEAH!'

I will be happy! :D

**-END OF INTRO!**

**This is based off one of the 'Pocket Princesses' by Amy Mebberson.**

**Featuring: Mulan, Ariel and Rapunzel **

**K, here ya' go!**

**~MINI 1: TOWER JUMPING~**

Mulan jumped down from the top of the tower. "Woohoo!" She screamed as she clutched onto Rapunzel's long hair "Beat that, Ariel! With a backpack too! Ha!"

She hit the bottom and Ariel looked at the confident figure of Mulan. Everyone else shouted encouraging things to Ariel except Merida who was screaming _dis_couraging things at the top of her lungs (You're going to fall Lass! You aren't going to beat Mulan who had all that fancy army trainin'!).

Merida was not helping.

Ariel took the backpack from Mulan who gave her a smile and she strapped it onto her back. Rapunzel looked down and shook her hair as a gesture for Ariel to grab on. Ariel clutched onto the gold locks and was immediately being hoisted up into the air.

"Don't look down... don't look down... don't look down..."

She looked down. It was terrifying.

She got to the top of the tower and was close to fainting. She didn't like heights all that much, as you can tell. Rapunzel pulled her in, and Ariel collapsed on the floor of the colorful (from all the paining) circular room. Punzie put a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, trust my hair, I've swung on it plenty of times- Oh! And have this, Tia and I made it this morning, It should be still a little warm..."

Rapunzel handed her a cookie from a dish on the table. Ariel took a bite and was filled with a warm happy sensation. "Wow! Tia really is a great chef!" "Hey! I helped too!" Rapunzel replied crossing her arms stubbornly. "Ooh, so thats how Mulan got all fired up, right?" Ariel said looking at the treat thoughtfully.

"Well... I didn't really give her one..."

Ariel's heart sank. So how was mulan so confident? Ariel put on a brave face and looked out the window. It was a long fall if she failed... Very long... She saw her friends waving up at her. She looked back at Punz who gave her a thumbs up. Ariel nodded. She started to lower her golden hair out of the window, and once it was all the way down Ariel hopped up onto the window. "I know you can do it." Rapunzel whispered. Ariel took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. She felt very little confidence at that moment but she needed to face her fears. She jumped off anyway. Surprisingly she liked the feel of the air on her skin. It felt like floating out of water!

"Ariel! Grab onto her hair!" The panicked voice of Aurora said. Whoops. She opened her eyes and clutched onto Rapunzel's hair. "Oww! Watch it fish brain!" Rapunzel joked. Ariel looked below her and realized just how close she was to the ground. A couple of feet (around 5) at least. That was a close call to being splatted.

"You know water girl, you sure ain't beatin' Mulan but you did good" Merida laughed "I'm glad you went, Ariel." Cindy smiled "Me too, you really showed your strength !" Belle said earestly. Ariel giggled. She loved a bit of attention. A bit.

Mulan walked over. "I bet you can't do it with a bunch of books, since you love them" She grinned to Belle. "Challenge accepted, gladly." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Snow:<strong>

**miss gisella89 does not own the disney princess franchise, and have a nice day!**


	2. RUNAWAY

**I did this in just a day so I hope it's not horrible.**

**Featuring: Aurora, Anna and Elsa (Kinda Jasmine too)**

**~MINI 2: RUNAWAY~**

Aurora woke up and looked around. Merida was sleeping soundly with her teddy bear, Belle had fell asleep with her book in hand and Pocahontas had already left. The rest were sound asleep. Aurora yawned and got out of bed. She may as well start laundry as some of her friends were running low. She looked at the top of her bunk and saw an empty bed.

**_Jasmine._**

Why did she have to cause so much trouble?

She went over to Anna and shook her awake. Anna stopped snoring and shot up, hitting her head on the bunk above her. Elsa, who was above her, woke up too and the sisters looked at her questioningly. Their hair was crazy. A big lump of messed clumps sprouting in all directions. They were not morning people. "What's up Auri?" Anna asked sleepily "We were trying to get a goods night sleep" Elsa said, stretching and looking over to Jasmine's bunk, which was empty. "Hey, where's Jasmine?" Anna asked following her Sisters gaze. "Thats exactly why I woke you up." Aurora said "You guys are pretty new to the team but she's ran away while you've been here before, right?"

"Yeah" Anna said

"If I remember correctly last time she was in the city" Elsa said seriously "And sometimes she hides in the forest," Briar smiled "we can leave her be for a bit but if she doesn't return by evening... anyway, I was wondering if you two would be so nice as to search the mansion for her." "Why us?" Anna asked grumpily "Because if you find her you'll get a lot of credit the others already have."

That was a lame excuse but it was the best she could think of.

In reality she just wanted them to have more training on each of the princesses quirks.

"And what's this _credit _we haven't earned?" Elsa asked incredulously "Oh.. Um... and you'll get extra helpings on Tia's dessert tonight-" "Deal." Anna said brightly shaking Auroras hand. Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Extra extra if you find Pocahontas too." "Sounds good" Elsa nodded. The sisters got out of bed and crept into the bathroom. They looked at their reflections and started giggling. "You look like a wooly mammoth." Elsa snorted "Hey, you look even more mammoth...y"

Aurora tapped on the door. "We don't have all day... just fix your bed hair fast... and brush your teeth too. I'll meet you back here in an hour."

She went out and searched around the whole left part of the house. She kept an eye on her watch, and after an hour passed she went back up and found Anna and Elsa waiting for her. "I just got a text from Jazzy" Elsa said "She sent it to me. It was meant for Aladdin. Quote- 'Where are you? I'm in the city!'" "So she's in the city" Aurora said "Great. Lets wake up the others."

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Cindy:<strong>

**the writer gisella89 does not own disney or any of its characters! Love from cinderella!**


	3. BAD DAY

**IT HELPS IF YOU KNOW LOTR TO FULLY GET THIS CHAPTER!**

**Search up the song "taking the hobbits to isengard!' lololol... I watched all 10 hours of the ten hour version...! This one is very short and is compleatly based off the pocket princesses by Amy Mebberson! Number 0,1 and kinda 2**

**Featuring: Belle, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, Aurora and Mulan**

**~MINI 3: BAD DAY~**

Aurora, Rapunzel and Pocahontas came home from a walk in the woods outside the mansion. It was a sunny day as they walked through the doors, smelling freshly of pine.

Belle was sitting in a love seat reading as she usually did on sunny days. She looked up from The Two Towers reluctantly.

Of course.

The three girls were barefooted, and their feet were covered in thick brown mud. Belle got up quickly and looked at the trail of gunk they left Jasmine's arabian carpet.

Had they not gone through this already?! They were to wear shoes when out of the house, especially if it had rained recently. Belle went up to them and crossed her arms. Pocahontas and Aurora crossed their arms stubbornly in reply. Rapunzel put her arms behind her back in an innocent fashion.

"Haven't we gone through this before?" She asked heatedly "What?" Briar asked mockingly "SHOES, girls! HEARD OF THEM?!" Belle said, cheeks turning red. She wasn't having a good day.

Like when she woke up she dropped a plate, glass no less, near her foot and got bloody splinters that still hurt, she got a phone call from Kristoff saying they needed urgent help in Arendelle, then she had to find Anna and Elsa herself (they ended up being in the basement) and then she had to get the girls transit and find a way to get them to leave while Anna was in a rude state. That was't all.

"Old World problems, honey.." Pocahontas said casually. Belle was fuming, and she needed some time to cool off. Nobody seemed to be considering her at all that day.

"I'm going to get some tea, and girls! Put on some shoes!"

She picked up her book and ran off to the gym, where she found Mulan. Just the person she had been looking for! Mulan abandoned her punching bag and turned to Belle with a much needed smile.

"Hey, Is it time for tea already?"

Belle nodded "Yeah, could you make it though? I'm just at the part where they're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" "The... whats to what? Gesundheit?" Mulan asked, knowing nothing of LotR

"Oh nevermind, orc..."

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Aurora:<strong>

**gisella89 does not have anything to do with disney XOXOXO**


	4. Twas the night before chinese new year

**I HAVE A ANNOUNCEMENT, if you've already been reading before this from the begining, I am changing the mini's to be anything from a parody to a story, OK? If you are not clear re-read the first chapter Introduction because I have changed it a teensy bit!**

**FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF CINDERELLA!**

**Mulan would have said Gong Hey Fat Choy because to my knowledge she was cantonese... right? Not Mandarin? Oh well, this is just a parody!**

**Featuring: Alot of them but mostly Cindy and Mulan**

**K, I KNOW IT IS NOT CHRISTMAS OR CHINESE NEW YEAR BUT OH WELL!**

**~MINI 4: ''Twas the night before chinese new year'~**

'_Twas the night before Chinese new year, when all through the house_  
><em>not a creature was stirring, not even Gus the mouse.<em>  
><em>The golden red pockets were hung by the pillars with care,<em>  
><em>in hopes that Miss Mulan soon would be there.<em>

_The girls were nestled all snug in their beds,_  
><em>while visions of their princes danced in their heads.<em>  
><em>And Belle in her book chair, and I in my sash,<em>  
><em>had just settled our brains for a long weekends clash.<em>

_When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,_  
><em>I got up from my bed to see what was the matter.<em>  
><em>Away to the window I ran like the colourful wind,<em>  
><em>tore open the curtains, and almost got skinned.<em>

_The moon on the breast of the forest below_  
><em>made the pine tree tops look covered in snow,<em>  
><em>when, what to my wondering eyes should appear,<em>  
><em>but a miniature dragon and eight flying girls, queer!<em>

_With a pretty young driver, this time it wasn't John (smith),_  
><em>I knew in a moment it must be Mulan.<em>  
><em>More rapid than flit, her good friends they came,<em>  
><em>and she whistled and shouted and called them by name:<em>

_"Now Briar! Now Snow!_  
><em>Now, Pocahontas and Anna!<em>  
><em>On, Jasmine! On, Elsa!<em>  
><em>On, 'Punzie and Tiana!<em>  
><em>To the top of the balcony!<em>  
><em>To the top of the wall!<em>  
><em>Now dash away! Dash away!<em>  
><em>Dash away all!"<em>

_As dry leaves that before the wild sea storm fly,_  
><em>when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky<em>  
><em>so up to the house-top the princesses they flew,<em>  
><em>with the sleigh full of magic, and Mulan too.<em>

_And then, in a poof, I heard on the roof_  
><em>the prancing and dancing of each little shoe.<em>  
><em>As I drew in my head and was turning around,<em>  
><em>down the chimney Mulan came with a bound.<em>

_She was dressed in a qipao, from her head to her foot,_  
><em>and her clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.<em>  
><em>A bag of new presents, she had flung on her back,<em>  
><em>and she looked like a peddler just opening her pack.<em>

_Her eyes-how they twinkled! Her grin, oh how merry!_  
><em>Her cheeks were like roses, her nose small like a fairy!<em>  
><em>Her droll little mouth was drawn up like Merida's bow,<em>  
><em>and the hair on her head was as black as fair Snow's.<em>

_A small red fire dragon was sitting on her sheath,_  
><em>and the smoke he coughed encircled her head like a wreath.<em>  
><em>She had a pretty face and a warm cunning smile,<em>  
><em>that broadened when she laughed, looking here all the while.<em>

_She was quite muscular, a warrior type,_  
><em>and I smiled when I saw her catchy hype.<em>  
><em>A wink of her eye and a twist of her head<em>  
><em>soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.<em>

_She spoke not a word, but went straight to her work,_  
><em>and filled all the pockets, then turned with a jerk.<em>  
><em>And laying her finger next to Mushu's nose,<em>  
><em>and giving a nod, up the chimney they rose.<em>

_She sprang to her sleigh, to her friends she gave a whistle,_  
><em>And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.<em>  
><em>But I heard her exclaim, 'ere she drove out of sight,<em>

"Gong Hey Fat Choy, and to all a prosperous night!"

**I have no idea how many things I got wrong so please tell me! Oh, and yes they can fly. Totally! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Ariel:<strong>

**So I just say you don't own us then you put it down on the snargleflapper?**

**Me: I was already typing XD**

**Ariel: Oh, Okay! Hi! gisella89 does not own disney or us so.. yeah. She also has a light grey mac snargleflapper and her real name is-**

**Me: That's good Ariel!**


	5. GYPSY MAGIC

**An Esmerelda cameo was requested, but I decided to do a little more! I wish I could dance like Esmerelda but I can't even do a cartwheel properly D: **

**Honestly, In my opinion this is a rubbish chapter but oh well XD **

**I have to get ****_SOMETHING_**** out, and It makes me laugh so hard to imagine Snow dancing lke Esmerelda. If you haven't seen her dance just search it up! (Oh, and I'll try to get all the princesses in somehow by chapter like... 8 maybe or 9)**

**Featuring: Esmerelda, Snow and Tiana**

**~MINI 5: GYPSY MAGIC~**

* * *

><p>Esmerelda shook her head at her friend. "No, thats not right!" She said with a laugh. "Snow, now you tilt down your face to look more alluring then wink at someone in the audience"<p>

Snow stumbled a little and when she tried to wink she found she couldn't! She fell on her bum with a thump.

"Oh my!" She cried sweetly. This set Esmerelda into fit of laughter.

"Are you okay?" She asked sobering up "Yes," Snow answered quietly.

"Now let me show you" Esmerelda grinned. She put on some music and then did a flip. She got up onto the stage and took out her tambourine.

She began dancing around the stage, cartwheeling, shaking her hips, twirling her arms all the while with great rythem!

Snow stared with big eyes. "I- umm" She stuttered looking at her 'spicy' display "I'm not sure I can do that..."

Esmerelda stopped and flipped her wild black hair as a finishing touch.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that, Honey!"

Tiana was sitting in a chair in the corner watching Esmerelda. She clapped a bit then asked "Could you teach me that? I've aways wanted to dance"

Esmerelda looked shocked that she had been watching but immediately said yes. At least it would be easier then teaching Snow. Hopefully.

"Come on up!" She said to Tiana, and Tiana made an excited sound. "Take this tambourine and wear this."

She gave the tambourine and the red silk shawl to Tiana and she wrapped it around her work clothes. "Can you do a cartwheel?" "I think" Tiana replied. She tried a cartwheel- she could do it but it wasn't the best. She was a bit dizzy as she got up "I can _kinda_ do a cartwheel..." She replied with a smile "good enough, now..."

Esmerelda explained how to do the dance- when to use the tambourine and how. An hour and a half later Djali gave a gleeful bah when Tiana said she was ready.

Snow who had seen ntohing of the practice put on the music and Tiana took a deep breath.

In a flash Tiana was off, she pranced around the stage and it seemed like the music had just taken her- in a good way. She shook and played the tambourine like a professional. She then looked down and winked in perfect replication of Esmerelda. Then she took out her bun and flipped her hair.

Esmerelda clapped gleefully. Snow stared when the chef finished her dance. "H-h-how?" She stuttered.

"Gypsy magic?" A panting Tiana giggled.

**I hope to have more Esmerelda in the future, 'cuz she is one of my favorite disney heroines!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Belle:<strong>

**If a writer of fan fiction is sued for infringement the writer can make an argument of fair use. Under fair use, there is a four factor test that the courts apply: 1) the purpose and character of the use (commercial in nature or nonprofit educational purposes), 2) the nature of the copyrighted work, 3) the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work, and 4) the effect of the use on the potential market of the copyrighted work.**

**Therefore, gisella89 is blameless :D**

** Me: How enlightening! :) Thank you! Best one yet!**


	6. PICTIONARY

**1. This pictionary game someone makes the words, someone draws a word (cannot use symbols numbers or letters, but can use colours) and the rest guess.**

**How I got this idea was seeing Wiz Khalifa play this fabulous game on Jimmy Fallon, and playing 'draw my thing' on minecraft. I just thought this would be a funny idea so here it goes... **

**Oh, and tis is another rubbish chapter but I'm amazed I actually got something out in a few days, considering how busy I've been... (doing fun things to wrap up summer but thats beside the point)**

**Featuring: (All but mostly:) Ariel, Rapunzel, Elsa and Tiana- I think**

**~MINI 6: PICTIONARY~**

"I'm booored" Ariel yawned, looking out of the windows in the main ballroom to the evening sky. "Let's play a game then" Cinderella shrugged "Ooooh! Yeah!" Ariel grinned happily. The other princesses (who were also in the room, lazing around) all agreed that they should play something. "Lets play..." Jasmine started "Pictonary!" Anna blurted out. "Well, a version of pictionary _I _know, without having to buy the game. A few didn't know the game so she explained it. "Ooooh! Can I make the words!?" Ariel exclaimed. "Sure" Aurora said. Ariel took a notepad and wrote words onto it, tearing off peices and putting them in a bowl Tiana had handy. "Who goes first?" Jasmine asked "I will- but lets play with points, if you guess it you get a point, and if someone guesses yours you get a point" Rapunzel piped up "Sounds good."

Rapunzel got out a paper board (ready with a carton of markers) and took a slip out of the bowl. The girls watched intently and Mulan set the timer to one minute. "GO!" Ariel shouted.

Rapunzel stared at the slip with a confused look. "I-uh-" "No jib jabberin'" Merida said.

Rapunzel didn't lift a marker, she just gave a queer look to Ariel. "Go on" Ariel smiled enocuragingly.

"20 SECONDS!" Mulan shouted.

Rapunzel mouthed some unrecognizable word and put out her arms in a 'what!?' way.

She had drawn nothing yet and Aurora looked frustrated.

"10, 9, 8-" The countdown began. Rapunzel drew a questionmark on the paper. "No symbols!" Pocahontas said, looking stumped. "4, 3" "Question?" Snow asked before:

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"So what was it?" Cindy asked. "Shn- snar, just look at it" Rapunzel stuttered trying to pronounce it. She turned the paper to the girls and they stared at the large curly bubbly writing.

**_"Snarfblatt"_**

They stared.

and stared.

"SNARFBLATT? What kinda made up word is that!?" Merida asked clutching her sides laughing. "Merida! That's rude!" Belle said "I'll gie ye a skelpit lug" Merida told her fiercely. She stared at Merida blankly. "French..." Merida muttered.

"Ariel, what exactly _is _a snarfblatt?" Belle asked. "How can you not know? You're the land people. Lemme draw it"

She took a brown marker and drew (quite well) a pipe, like the big brown smoking type. "You know, these things? They make fine music?"

Tiana started laughing along with Pocahontas and Elsa.

"Uh, that's called a pipe, you light it on fire and blow smoke out of it" "Whoa! Can I try?" Ariel asked brightly.

"NO!" Elsa shouted loudly, making Mulan jump "Do not! If you do it once you can die! Never ever if you want you get black lungs and never sing again and die! DO NOT."

Ariel's eyes widened "I won't." She promised forcefully, after lsing her voice losing it again was not welcome.

"What else do you have in there?" Jasmine asked, gesturing to the bowl. "Let's find out" Anna said.

She stuck her hand in the bowl and pulled out another slip**_ "Dinglehopper,"_**She raised her eyebrows "At least we know what that is, it's your fork right?" Ariel crossed her arms stubbornly. Pocahontas took another slip out. Everyone waited for another silly word.

_**"Hair"**_

"Oh." Elsa said almost disappointedly. "Who told all these words?" Pocahontas asked, that was something most of them had wanted to ask Ariel for a long time. "Scuttle, why?" She replied.

"**_Oh_**, I am so going to go talk to scuttle right now" Jasmine said menacingly. They all laughed. "How about_ I_ make the words this time" Tiana laughed. So she did, and they played the afternoon away.

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Jasmine:<strong>

**gisella89 does not own us, we are free to do whatever we want and gisella89 only writes about our doings, with no copyright intended. Oh, and she would like you to reveiw with anything from character requests to the part you liked most. And following and such would help too.**

**Me: Nice job**


	7. CURSED HICCUPS

**This is super long for a mini, (you guys deserve it!) I even considered splitting it into two parts! Anywho thank you ****smurfsandharrypotterrock12 for suggesting this!**

**Featuring: All... mostly Elsa, Belle, Merida and Tiana.**

**~MINI 7: CURSED HICCUPS~**

* * *

><p>Elsa walked down to the breakfast table where most of the others were already sitting. Tia was flipping blueberry gluten free pancakes exuberantly. "Mmmm" Elsa smiled as she sat down "Looks great, Tiana"<p>

"Aw, thanks, and I've got bacon going in the oven"

Anna looooovvvveeeed bacon, so Elsa knew her sister would be happy, once she woke up.

"Jasmine, would you go wake up the rest?" Tia asked "Sure"

Jasmine disappeared out of the room to go wake up the rest.

A few minutes, Elsa felt something coming up her throat.

"Oh- *hiccup*" Elsa hiccuped. "Wow! *hic* these are *hic* strong!" She managed to get out. Tiana grinned a bit at the hiccuping Ice queen. Rapunzel was giggling and Jasmine came back down with the rest. "He- *hiccup* -llo!"

"Shen has the hiccups" Tiana explained. Anna laughed "Oooh, Is that bacon I smell?!" She cried "Sure is, and blueberry flapjacks, hot off the press!" Tiana flipped them all into the air then took out the plates in a flash and caught all the pancakes on the plates. She loaded the plates up on her arms and set them around the table. They clapped for her as she put maple syrup, fresh fruit and homemade whip cream on the table. Jasmine had already set the table with pitchers of orange juice. "It looks wonderful" Snow said "Thought I'd make you all a sunday morning breakfast treat, oh, the bacons ready!"

She pulled out three big trays of bacon and emptied them into a big bowl with tongs in it. "Two pieces of bacon each, if there's any left then three, and Aurora I know you're vegetarian."

They dug in to the marvellous foods, giving Tiana their complements. When they were done, everything was finished, even all the whipped cream.

"D'you till have the hiccups?" Cinderella asked. "What do you *hic* think?" Elsa replied grumpily.

Anna giggled.

"Lets help her get rid of them!"

Later...

Elsa was given a cup of water by Snow.

"This is what I always do," She put on a singsong sweet voice "just tilt your head up, _up up up_ to the sky, then sip!" Snow said. Elsa rolled her eyes at the _'up up up' _part, but took the glass anyway.

She tilted her head _up up up _and then sipped from the glass. Water got all over her but she seemed to have cured her hiccups!

"It seems like I'm all cured!" Elsa said happily "Thank you Sn- *hiccup* great..."

Tiana was next. She took a spoon from the drawer and filled it with white sugar. "Put this in your mouth, don't swallow it all at once but it should clear the hic right up!"

Elsa took the spoon and slowly put it in her mouth. She bit down and nearly choked at the sweetness. Elsa wasn't a sugary girl, although she did like chocolate. She let it melt then shook her head fervently. "Ooh, that was *hic* sugary" She said.

She sighed.

"Those should have done it!," Aurora said, surprised "These must be strong hiccups!" "Put your fingers in your ears" Anna said. This seemed queer but Elsa did it anyway. Nothing. Everyone was surprised. "Lets scare her..." Merida grinned. Belle got this almost evil look in her eyes.

"I lived with a beast in a creepy castle for a while, I can scare..." She finished menacingly. None of them had ever seen belle like this and Elsa looked scared.

Belle pulled Merida into a corner and they conversed in whispers.

Everyone stared at the smirks on their faces.

Merida and Belle disappeared mysteriously, and in the mean time they tried other techniques. Jasmine suggested for Elsa to pull on her tounge. Nothing.

The hiccups were getting worse, and if you were there that day you would have seen the girls (minus the scary two) huddling around elsa, shooting out different ways to cure hiccups. "Hold your breath!" "Let me tickle you!"

Eventually the suggestions died down and Elsa tried all of them. The hiccups remained, strong as ever. They seemed to be defying logic.

Elsa was now very annoyed. She almost forgot about the girls.

Belle and Merida plotted in a nearby room. "I've got a plan..."

Back in the other room Elsa heard a scream of agony from the room directly upstairs. It was Merida. Merida never screamed like that, she was a horrible actress. Everyone looked terrified.

Merida.

But, of course, this was all a prank by them, of course. But it didn't seem to fit...

_DRIP..._

_DRIP..._

_DRIP..._

Behind Elsa a few red droplets seeped through the ceiling into a little puddle.

"No no no" Pocahontas muttered. Everyone was freaking. They ran for the door but it was locked, something that could only have been done from the inside.

Mulan swore, which was something they rarely did. "This has to be part of the prank though, right?" She asked unsurely. "Yeah *hic* of course..."

"BLLAARRGHGHGHGH!"

"AGGHGHGG!"

Belle came from behind and screamed in Elsa's ear. Elsa ended up shooting ice at the door, making it harder to get through. "Hey! Lemme in!" Merida shouted, pounding on the other side of the door. They all sighed in relief at the same time. Elsa looked spooked.

"How did you do it?!" Pocahontas cried "We have our... ways" Belle said demonically. Ariel cringed. "The door is frozen over, sorry, so we have to melt it first!" Then it dawned on Elsa, her hiccups were gone! "Do yer dinger..." Merida puffed through the door.

They got out a flamethrower (no body knew why Belle had one) and melted the ice. Merida stomped in.

"Hey, why'd you freeze it all *hic*- NO" Merida stopped, 'frozen'. (HAR HAR)

"I do not have *hic*... NOOOOOOO!" She shouted. "It spreads!" Cindy said

"Keep the heid!" Belle smiled, using a scottish expression.

It seemed nobody had really seen all of Belle, they all thought as belle smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Pocahontas:<strong>

**gisella89 would like you to reveiw and favorite! She does not own us**


	8. ROYALS (LORDE PARODY)

**Cinderella is a great, hardworking princess with dreams, and I decided to pay tribute to the wonderful lady by making her a parody of her own! Everyone knows this song so here it is, and please sing along- hopefully these lyrics are not too bad as I make parodys all the time and I love to sing! The spacing will be all mesed up because of the way this website spaces things out so bear with it...**

**This is a parody of Lorde's Royals**

**Featuring: Cinderella!**

**~MINI 8: ROYALS~**

I've never seen the castle in the flesh

Don't cut my feet with the glass shoes in the movies

And I'm not proud of my torn dress,

But I love the prince, he's my one and only

But Tremaines like: stop your dreamin',

Don't go believing, those ball gowns aren't for you so just leave it, I don't care- Mice driving pumpkins, I've got new hair.

But everybody's like My foot fits it! But it really doesn't.

Coachs and fairy godmother wishes.

I don't care, cuz no ones caught up in our love affair.

Will I ever be royal?

But It don't run in my blood,

Maybe I'll see the prince again,

Those girls are drivin' me insane

Will I be a good ruler?

Please, call me queen C

And Lady I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Let me live my fantasy.

My friends and I— the animals

They help me as I sit and dream, everyday.

And everyone who knows us knows that we don't care,

About the money.

But Tremaines like: stop your dreamin',

Don't go believing, those ball gowns aren't for you so just leave it, I don't care- Mice driving pumpkins, I've got new hair.

But everybody's like My foot fits it! But it really doesn't.

Coachs and fairy godmother wishes.

I don't care, cuz no ones caught up in our love affair.

Will I ever be royal?

But It don't run in my blood,

Maybe I'll see the prince again,

Those girls are drivin' me insane

Will I be a good ruler?

Please, call me queen C

And Lady I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Let me live my fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh

More charming than I ever dreamed,

And I'm in love with being queen.

Ooh ooh oh

I'm the same Cindy with my prayer

But they aren't caught up in our love affair.

Well now I'm royal

But It don't run in my blood,

I really haven't changed,

These maids are drivin' me insane

Am I a good ruler?

Please, call me queen C

And Lady I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Now I can live my fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Mulan:<strong>

**Yo! gisella89 doesn't earn any money or prophit from these except your reviews and stuff, so please do that! **

**Me: Yeah! Review, please! Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms!**


	9. WII

**Thank you random guest for giving me this idea! And I have the BRAVE game and it's awesome, It's mostly just killing creepy beasts loudly with elemental stuff and clicking random buttons... FUN!**

**I just finally finished my long lion king fic (50 PAGES! YAY!), so I want to just say how much I love lion king, and I hope to see some feisty felines here in the future ;)**

**One more thing is now that I've got 9 chapters up, my goal is thirteen chapters (amount of princesses) then I will update a little slower and focus more on other fics... If you guys ever want more or even a fully fledged continuous story tell me!**

**Featuring: Belle and Mulan mostly**

**~MINI 9: WII~**

Belle sighed as the girls ran out of the video game shop with two bags.

"Shouldn't we do something more productive then waste our minds on screens?" She asked. "No," Mulan replied "You don't waste your brains as long as you do other productive things in the day."

Belle had been expecting reply like that. That was most definitely not logic but she brushed it off. They were their own people, and If they chose to play video games that was **_their_** mistake.

"Oh lighten up, bookworm, I caught you playing tetris on your computer for like ages the other day" Anna laughed.

Belle looked like she just died inside.

They girls stopped.

And stared.

They stared at Belle, then looked at Anna.

Then Belle.

Then Anna.

Then Belle.

Anna looked confused.

She simply did not understand the gravity of this situation.

**The ****_mind-numbing bone-splitting teeter-tottering gravity_**** of this momentous moment in time.**

Even more staring.

Belle.

Anna.

Belle.

"WE HAVE ONE ON YOU!" Rapunzel shouted from out of the blue. "YES YES YES!" She screamed attracting interesting glances from other mall-goers. Briar put a hand on her shoulder calming her down and then turned to Belle.

"Everyone has their flaws..." She said calmly, but then broke out in laughter "But tetris?! When every second of the day you're critiquing our screen time?! And you use it on TETRIS!?"

This was most unlike Aurora but she couldn't keep it in. If anyone else had played tetris on their free time it probably wouldn't have mattered but BELLE?!

Belle looked annoyed as they made their way home with Tiana to the mansion from the mall and ran inside with the bags.

They sat around the t.v, taking out their new game consoles.

An xbox 360 with a Kinect and an Wii. "You guys better take good care of these, they were expensive" Belle mumbled.

Those were in one bag, but in the other were lots of games. Jasmine pulled them out slowly, reading their names.

"'Mario kart party edition'," She said looking at the cover which showed 12 boys and girls with wii remotes playing the racing game happily. She set it down "Hey, 'BRAVE', It's a video game about you, Merida!" Jasmine squealed, showing off an adventure game with a picture of Merida on the front. "Those 'Honkin havering crabbity auld people! Look at the angle they got me at!" She said furiously looking at herself, but in a joking way. "And I caught none of that... some kinect dancing game, 'Kinect Adventures'; that comes with the xbox... 'Assasins creed II', hey, whats that?" She asked.

Mulan giggled. "It's a game... we got it free as a bonus" She said with a knowing grin.

"My, that looks violent!" Snow vociferated looking at the man on the cover. "It was either that or call of duty, and I know Cindy certainly doesn't approve of war games."

Mulan leaned over to Tiana and whispered in her ear "Not that this is any better..." She muttered. Tiana laughed.

"It's not like we wanted it" Mulan said.

A few others were pulled out.

"Okay, so which one do we play?"

A short debate was held to choose what game they were going to do and the majority wanted mario kart which could hold all of them. There was a short lesson on how to play for all who didn't know and Anna picked solo race.

Now it was time to decide an arena.

Rainbow road came with a code on the back of the case and they entered it in. Their characters (some of them random miis) sat in the cars and bikes. They waited at the ready. The room was tense and a sense of competition milled in the air.

3

2

1

BEEP!

They were off! Elsa had been holding the 2 button before the beep happened, so she was delayed and came in 23rd (The lowest number), but she soon knocked- It's not too hard to knock people off the side in rainbow road- her way up to 16th. Mulan had played Mario Kart many times before so she got up to 3rd happily. Snow was okay, but became a lot more hyped up when Merida knocked her off with a bullet, laughing hysterically. The game became heated, and by the fourth round (there were five in the party edition) the game was on fire. Ariel half screamed half laughed when she was shot out of one of the stars and landed right behind Tiana. She shot a koopa shell at the waitress gaining the little mermaid 5th place.

Belle watched from a desk, not playing.

Mulan finally got a rainbow star and drove right into Baby Mario, earning a proud 2nd place.

Aurora was in 20th place, and was far behind the others. Pocahontas and Rapunzel were neck in neck for 8th place, and were continuously sabotaging each other with power ups.

Mulan crossed the line in second, winning against all the other girls, but Bowser came in first- a huge surprise. She swung her wii remote around her wrist, but It ended up hitting her in the face. "Ouch!" She said, rubbing her nose "That's why: don't do wii remotes, kids!" She joked.

"Now, what should we play next?"

* * *

><p><strong>A disclaimer from Tiana:<strong>

**gisella here doesn't have any rights to us, nobody does, we're our own free people**

**Me: ... *guilty mumble that sounds something like disney***


	10. DISNEY PRINCESSES (CLASSIFIED PARODY)

**THIS IS A PARODY OF 'INNER NINJA' BY CLASSIFIED ft. MYLES DAVIS SUNG BY POCAHONTAS AND MULAN!**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting a whole week *le gasp!* **

**The last ones I put out two in two days but I do have a life contrary to popular belief. Haha, I'm kidding, not about the life thing but about the- nvm, but I was busy with a new fic! I just came out with that huge Lion King one but this new fic is a disney princess one where they get thrown in the hunger games arena! CROSSOVER! So, if you're a hunger games fan then you can read it, if you want! It's maybe a little depressing but isn't the hunger games anyway?**

**Disregard sequels in my stories because Pocahontas 2 made me so mad I actually threw things and was mad all day. I hated it so much I want to burn it in the flames of hell (HELLFIRE! DARK FIRE! I hope you get that reference) for eternity and let it die slowly!**

**Okay, I know Jazzymon should be here because she isn't a princess technically EITHER but she's actual royalty in a palace with a prince, and there aren't enough verses... ha! JK but Pocahontas and Mulan are who get hated on for being not really princesses. Sorry for the derpyness and If it's a little hard to understand... I hate those haters! (Hypocrite? Nah..)**

**Featuring: Pocahontas and Mulan**

**~MINI 10: DISNEY PRINCESSES~**

**Haters:** Princesses? You're princesses? Get out of here, you're not princesses!

**Both: **Yes, we are princesses

**Both: **We've read the rules- we don't quite fit em

But disney put us in the line up

Now you pay close attention

Learn all 13

And check us out before you make a scene

**Mulan:** Hey yo, I know you never heard this before;

I'd rather dress as dad if he's going to war

And I wasn't a fighter just a chore

I was living in china, girl rights were poor

I've been lost in the makeup and misinformed

And I'm sorry I'm not all that conformed

The matchmaker was bad, said I was disgraced

No sweat, no fear, no blood, no tears

It's hard, makin' a manly excuse

Not just a girl, I don't do what I'm supposed to do

Cause you can be a man, or simply lose

It ain't all grunting, spitting and abuse

No, I was a first class soldier,

takin out huns with Mushu on my shoulder

'She's not princess' PLEASE, learn the history

Get it or don't hate, 'cuz I'm a **_DISNEY_** girl

**Both:** We've read the rules- we don't quite fit em

But disney put us in the line up

Now you pay close attention

Learn all 13

And check us out before you make a scene

(But we say)

Nobody's gonna see us comin'

We're tellin' near and far

No matter how hard they tryin'

No stoppin' us 'cuz we are

Disney princesses! [4x]

**Pocahontas: **Hey yo, the term savage, it's real low

Path there; but I didn't love him though

A fork in road, which one to choose?

We all got our fate, but we pick so,

I'm going to live better now, just a bit of peace

Learn my true path, left or right? Easy

When John was gonna die, I didn't freeze up

Nah, I found my inner strength and I re-uped

Here we go, I know I've never been serious one

But I realize what to do,

Never dwell in the greed cause friendships much better

But you gotta loosen up, it's true

It's a feeling that you get in your lungs when you run

Through the forest, pines lit up by the sun

But if you hate, you're not gonna feel it,

Find your extra love, and stop- don't do it!

We've had bad habits but we've dropped em (we've dropped em)

**Mulan: **I've had opponents but I snowed them down

**Poca: **I climbed the highest mountains

I've swum the riverbend

Not a thing I've faced that ain't done with a friend

(but we say)

**Both:** Nobody's gonna see us comin'

We're tellin' near and far

No matter how hard they tryin'

No stoppin' us 'cuz we are-

Nobody's gonna see us comin'

We're tellin' near and far

No matter how hard they tryin'

No stoppin' us 'cuz we are

Disney princesses! [4x]

We've had bad habits but we've dropped em (we've dropped em)

**Mulan: **I've had opponents but I snowed them down

**Poca: **I climbed the highest mountains

I've swum the river bend

Not a thing I've faced that ain't done with a friend

**Hater:** Man, that was dope!

**Both:** You think?

**Hater:** D'you like, live in palaces?

**Both:** Actually, we're not even royalty... but we are...

**_DISNEY PRINCESSES!_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Is it bad that when I wrote: 'A fork in the road' I wanted to put 'A dinglehopper in the road' ?)<strong>

**Rapunzel: GISSY DOESN'T OWN US! WEE *swings on hair***

**Me: ... true... but...**


	11. DAPPER DAY?

**Schools back :'( Oh well, I'm an only child so I get to see people and things instead of being cooped up alone...**

**Anywho thanks R5 (you're a guest but still) for suggesting Merida have a dapper day, and I sort of fed off that idea to make this: (Oh, and anyone noticing these are getting longer as I go?)**

**Featuring: Jasmine Merida and... you'll see.**

**~MINI 11: DAPPER DAY?~**

One bright morning at the mansion a letter came in the mail. It was Merida's day to answer the mail so she, yawning, went outside and opened the mailbox. In the mailbox was a fancy letter with curly writing and red rose patterns.

Merida looked at it with disgust but still brought it back in.

All the girls were sitting around the table while Cindy made breakfast. "What is it?" Rapunzel asked. "Somethin' fancy. You guys read it." Merida yawned as she threw the letter on the table. Aurora snatched it up and opened it up.

"*ahem***_Dear Princesses, you are all invited to a royal ball on the 30th of August at random castle I won't let you readers know the name of because the princesses had never heard of it. There were directions though at 1:00 pm, bring your formal attire but do not bring your princes._**

**_- Cheers, H."_**

Merida looked at the roses and patterns on it with mocking disbelief. She rolled her eyes. "Sounds real '_quaint'_" "Oh yes, It does!" Snow piped up happily, not getting that Merida didn't mean that in a good way.

It was the 29th so the excited girls (with the exception of Merida) all got their dresses and stuff ready. Makeup, girly things, you know, then as the day went by they fell asleep.

Jasmine woke up early and rolled over in bed. She yawned but then remembered what was happening today. With a start she got out of bed and shook all the princesses awake roughly. They all had dresses out, Ariel had one with a mermaid tail (of course), Cinderella had her ball gown she had sown that was similar to the one her fairy godmother poofed up, Belle had a nice sparkly blue one and Mulan had her formal attire, so on. Merida was shaken awake by Jasmine's small hand. "C'mon" Jasmine mumbled. Merida yawned. "Why'r you waking me up so early?" She muttered sleepily "Because of the ball" Jasmine said back "Who cares about that thing? Why can't I sleep in, it's not 'till 1 and its," She looked to the pale sky outside the window "I don't know, 7? Plus doesn't it seem suspicious?"

Jasmine thought.

"Nah, it doesn't. And you can't sleep in! It's almost 8 and there's not much time to get ready and then arrive."

"No." Merida grumbled "Yes" Jasmine insisted "No" Merida said stubbornly "Yes" "No" "YES!" Jasmine grabbed onto Merida and pulled her out of bed with brute force. "Hey!" Merida shouted as she hit the floor on her bum. "It's your own fault" Jasmine smiled, then she 'dusted off' her hands triumphantly and walked away to wake up the others. "Now I'm going to have a bruise..." She sighed, but got up.

Rapunzel went down to make a quick oatmeal breakfast as the others got ready. Mulan applied red lipstick and and Snow fitted her dress. Merida sat on the lower bunk she always slept on and made notches in the wood with a knife boredly.

"Merida, aren't you going to do anything?" Tiana asked, putting down her hair spray and turning around "Nope" She replied. "But... don't you have a dress?" Aurora exclaimed "Nope" "Nothing?" Mulan asked, exasperatedly "Nope" "Really Merida, It wouldn't hurt to do something fancy once in a while, it'll be fun! Besides, I don't even know how to ballroom dance." Mulan continued. Merida considered this. "Nope."

"C'mon girls," Pocahontas said "You know, we didn't want to do this."

Anna nodded, thinking what Pocahontas was thinking. "Just come on and we'll spare you!" "What can you do to me? I've got a knife!" Merida threatened, raising up the kitchen object "You know that's mine..." Tiana muttered "If anyone cared."

Cindy sang a few high clear notes and waited with a grin. Rapunzel came up the stairs. Merida looked at Cinderella. "Why?" She asked. All of a sudden, a bird swooped in from the window behind Merida and grabbed the knife right out of her hand and dropped it in Cindy's.

"That's why"

Merida looked like she could have fumes coming out of her ears. "C'mon" Elsa laughed, not cruelly, as all the princesses started advancing on Merida. Merida backed up to the wall in her bunk and all the princesses got really close. They all, in a split second, reading each others thoughts, pounced on Merida and pulled her out. "Hey- umph! Gerrof!" She strained, thrashing. They forcefully sat her down on a chair and got to work. A few princesses applied makeup to her face (which is hard on a squirming Merida) while others picked dresses and tried to tame her hair. They left the stronger ones to keep her down. Jasmine came back with a yellow dress, and they took off her clothes forcibly (which merida shouted at), then stuffed her into it.

Finally, they released Merida, and she actually looked really beautiful. The yellow dress suited her well and her hair was back in a fluffy but nice ponytail. She had a little bit of makeup on but not too much and she looked in the mirror, surprised.

"Well... I erm... you know maybe this won't be too bad" Merida mumbled. Anna giggled. "I did make breakfast but it's probably cold by now" Rapunzel Shrugged.

They all went down stairs and ate the perfectly warm Oatmeal in silence, then made their way out and, with Pocahontas's uncanny navigational abilities, they steered the large magic carpet all the way to a large unrecognizable castle. "This'll be it." Pocahontas smiled.

They landed on the roof of the castle and hopped off. Jasmine patted Rug, carpets older brother and Rug barked happily. "Stay here" She ordered him. They opened a hatch in the ground and climbed in. They were let out in a big empty ballroom room, and Merida followed slowly.

It was completely deserted. "This seems..." Jasmine started "like a trap?" Ariel finished. "Yeah..."

They walked quietly, glancing around. The huge ballroom was cold and forbidding.

"This looks li-" Merida started but the balled her fists as three redheaded boys jumped out and started snapping pictures of them, well, actually they were only trying to get Merida in a dress. This was going on facebook.

"Hey!" She fumed "Get away!"

They grinned devilishly, then started running off to Eleanor.

"Come back!" She shouted, running after other princesses shared a look of exasperation, Belle actually sighed "Oh, Hubert, Haris and Hamish... why'd they have to bring us into this..." then they ran after. 'Ball' cancelled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know sometimes I over-fiesty-anate Merida but... IT'S SO FUN!<strong>

**Merida: Over-fiesty-anate? What kinda messed up word is that?**

**Me: Just... read the lines.**

**Merida: Fine. gisella89 doesn't own us or the disney franchise so don't say she does. Also I want you guys to review and faveorite and follow... no I don't!**

**Me: Too bad. You need lines. That's good enough... aish. **


	12. LUCKY TEA

**ERMEGURD I didn't post anything for a long time! I just realized that, because I was so occupied with school! Well I did this in an hour and about 5 mins (while watching youtube inbetween), but you know, I had to get something out so the next one, the 'LAST' will be better. Also this is only like... 300 words when some are 900!**

**Not the LAST but the last I'll put out on a schedule. Do you know how much this'll lighten my load, fanifc wise? XD **

**I have a rule that when I have like, 5 fanifcs going I CAN'T start anything else. And this counts as a major one so... some fanfics I don't even really care if I start, but this one I do actually want to do something good with. I will stop rambling, kay? So here:**

**Featuring: Mulan, Belle, and Cindy**

**~MINI 12: LUCKY TEA~**

Mulan was running back to the mansion, wind through her hair. It was tea time in 2 minutes, and Belle must be looking for her! She got to the mansion and flung open the door, and Belle was standing there. "I was waiting" The brunette shrugged. "Thanks Mulan panted. "Tea's ready" Belle said, and they ran to the kitchen where a teapot was on the stove, and two steaming hot cups of tea were on the table. Mulan picked one up and put it against her cheek. It was warm. She set it down and went to the bathroom, there was still one more minute left. When she returned she picked up the mug and put it to her face once again. Mmm, still warm.

"Thanks for making it" Mulan smiled. "You're welcome! Its caffeine free calming-camomile."

Mulan had been out all day so she probably could have done with a bit of caffeine but she didn't say that.

Closing her eyes, the warrior took a sip of the tea and Belle shrieked. "THERE'S A BUG IN YOUR CUP!" She shouted, and Mulan looked down, seeing Crickee basking in her calming-camomile (who she didn't really mind), but she did mind the small face looking up at her. "THERE'S A FACE ON MY CUP!" She screamed, managing not to drop Chip. "I'm sorry miss" Chip said looking up at Mulan. Mulan looked at the face again, and warmed up in an instant. "Aww! You're cute!"

Belle still looked disgusted at the cricket in her cup.

"But, that's... unhygenic!" Belle exclaimed, searching for the right word. "No it isn't. Belle, meet Crickee, he's my lucky cricket!"

Belle waved nervously but then exited the room quickly. Crickee shrugged his small thin arms and Mulan shrugged back. "Some people will never get it, Crickee" She sighed. He nodded back and made some interesting noises.

Cindy walked in. "Why was Belle runnign and looking so terrified?" She asked. Then she saw Crickee in the cup, and she looked at him in shock. "THERE'S A BUG IN YOUR CUP!" She shouted. Mulan exhaled and Crickee shook his head exasperatedly.

"But, that's... unsanitary!"

Mulan closed her eyes. They were so sensitive!

* * *

><p><strong>Anna: Wow, we're getting near to the 'end'!<strong>

**Me: Ikr!**

**Anna: Anywho, gissy doesn't own disney or anything so I gtg right now 'cuz I smell chocolate. Bye!**


	13. NAY

**Based off the pic by Amymebberson!**

**Sorry for making you wait so long, and we're now at the 'end!' **

**Now I'm going to take for time to write other fics, and maybe even start a new one!_  
><em>**

**Featuring: Belle and Merida**

**~MINI 13: NAY~**

Merida was devastated.

This. Was. Horrible.

Terrible.

She overslept. Yes, out of all the days she could have overslept, it was that day. She spent the night until around 2 am making freedom tatties and guess what? She overslept!

Belle stood by with her fingers on her temple. "_You_ overslept?" Belle asked excasperatedly "How. Could _YOU. _Forget To vote!"

Merida clutched at her hair, face red. "I wuz up all night makin' Freedom Tatties an' I OVERSLEPT!"

_Scotland voted no to independence!?_

"Oooh mum's gunna KILL me..." She mumbled haphazardly. She imagined her mum and family all standing with their hands on their hips disapprovingly. Just then, a ring came on the phone.

"Oooh no it's probably mum and dad and the twins... and maybe even other people!" Merida whispered, backing away from the electronic device like it was a plauge. "I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die..."

A voicemail started to play "Hi! It's Shang. I need to travel for some time to talk to the Emperor, and I couldn't tell anybody directly because I didn't have the time, so Mulan, love you! I'll be back in about a week."

It ended and the room was silent.

Merida heaved a sigh of relief. "It was just Gen'ral Shang..."

Belle smiled. "If your family does call just tell them you did and save yourself the trouble. I know it's dishonest but I'd hate to see Eleanor angry, besides, It's the thought that counts." "No it isn't!" Merida shouted back "In a poll it's the vote that counts!" 'But... well, excuse me for trying to make you feel better" Belle seethed. She walked out of the room in her usual calm manner but was actually slightly angry. Merida figured she hadn't been nice but now was not the time.

_RING RING_

The phone struck up it's little tune again. "No!" She hollered, once more hyperventilating. She gingerly picked up the phone, like it would somehow bite her. She raised it to her ear and said "Hallo?"

Her mum's voice came downtrodden on the phone. "Hello Merida..."

Merida dropped the phone. "I'm alot of things but not a liar!" She whispered to herself feircely. She picked up the phone and raised it to her ear quickly.

"Merida tod-" "_I SLEPT IN AND DIDN'T GET TO VOTE I WAS SO TIERD I'M SORRY MUM DON'T KILL ME YOU'RE GON' KILL ME I KNOW SORRY I TRIED TOO MANY FREEDOM TATTIES I-" _"SLOW DOWN!" Her mum screamed over the phone. "You... didn't vote?" "Uh, did you just hear me?" "Merida, I am coming over right now. Stay there. Do not move." She said, her voice way too calm. It was scary. She hung up and Merida stood there.

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEEEEEEE!_"

**Elsa: And now the story comes to an 'end'!**

**Me: NOOOOO**

**Elsa: Sad. isn't it? Oh well, bye guys!**


	14. HALLOWEEN

**Halloween is coming up real soon! Yay! I was gonna be Merida (My hair fits perfectly), and I look quite a bit like her but we never got around to it (next year) so I'm gonna be a lady hobbit! I got the costume for an expo that I went to with my firend to meet Sean Astin (who played Sam Wisegamgee in LotR) it was so amazing. I got most of the costumes from 'Isaiah Stephens Art', who drew all the princesses in halloween costumes! Except Anna and Elsa, but still! It's awsome, go check it out so you can see what they look like. I just changed Aurora's.**

**These are from pretty much ALL my faveorite fandoms, they also did the princes! Naveen as Jack sparrow! FANGIRLING KYAAAA ALADDIN AS ASH KETCHUM! XENA HERMIONE KATNISS AVENGERS!**

**Now onto what they are. This isn't really a mini, just telling you:**

**~MINI 14: HALLOWEEN~**

SNOW: Wonderwoman (Wonderwoman)

CINDY: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)

AURORA: Éowyn (Lord of the Rings)

ARIEL: Black widow (Avengers)

BELLE: Hermione Granger (Harry Potter of course)

JASMINE: Chun~Li (_Street Fighter)_

POCA: Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games)

MULAN: Xena! :D (Xena warrior princess!)

TIANA: Korra (Legend of Korra)

RAPUNZEL: Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

MERIDA: Rouge (X-men)

ANNA: Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter)

ELSA: Danaerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones)

* * *

><p><strong>If you know about LotR, wouldn't it be funny if Mulan was Éowyn? Eheh, no living man is she! You look upon a woman!<strong>


	15. OVERGROWN TABBY

**I haven't updated because I stopped this series btu I felt like writing something disney and this happened... m'kay? xD It's very short**

**Featuring: Merida, Jasmine and Rajah**

**~MINI 15: OVERGROWN TABBY~**

"I don't trust it."

"Oh come on he's totally tame!"

"I want to shoot it."

"Seriously Merida, Rajah is like my Angus."

"Do you ride it?"

"No!"

"Then he's nothing like Angus."

Rajah was curled up on the ground, lying down on the ground looking up at the two girls, and he yawned loudly.

Jasmine was fuming. Merida was looking skeptically down at Rajah like he might be a serial killer in disguise.

"Rajah is totally fine!"

"It looks like an overgrown red and black version of that cat that lives down by me palace in the creek."

Merida had of course never seen a tiger before. "He is a cat, and he's not an IT!" "It ain't a cat. It's a bear. It's a horse. It's a whale!"

Jasmine balled her fists. Rajah opened his eyes, amused, but in a 'are you picking a fight?' way. "What'cha looking at? You big tabby."

Rajah growled at the girl with the flaming hair. Merida crunched up her nose at him. "Please Merida, Rajah is completely fine... Aren't you?"

Jasmine patted Rajah on his back. Rajah purred, lying down, and his back muscles showing elegantly.

"It's like an ugly cow."

"Fine! I give up!"

Jasmine walked out, gesturing for Rajah to follow her. He did.

...

Jasmine's prank was already done.

She happily watched the stables outside from the window, covered in wounds from horse limbs. Her face was a little banged up, sure, but it was so worth it. If she new Merida, and she sure did, Merida would take her free time to go riding.

Merida walked out of the front door, trotting over to the stables which we right by the window jasmine was looking out of. When Merida walked by Jasmine ducked her head. Merida went to the stables and Jasmine saw her freeze as she looked in.

"ANGUS IS A LION THING!" She screamed. Jasmine grinned, contentedly peeling some orange paint off her arm. It was hard to paint Angus, with his fiery Merida-like attitude, but she got it down.

"JASMINE WHERE ARE YOU LASS?!"


End file.
